I Can't
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: I can't go on with life anymore I can't keep living in this disgusting world. I can't live anymore. - I own all the characters in this story - One Shot with vampires


_**This is a vampire au (meaning alternate universe) of Megumi Sakura and Brett Thunders.**_

 _ **I own Megumi Sakura and Brett Thunders. Do not steal them. I own ALL the pictures used. Do not steal them. I colorovered them myself and would not like any of you to steal them. I have homework to be doing but I decided to upload this and edit the cover. DO NOT STEAL THE COVER. I worked super hard on it!**_

* * *

I laid on my soft bed in the dormitory.

The blankets and pillows were made of the finest silk and pure black.

If I ended it right here, it would be as if I'm sleeping. No one would notice the blood on the sheets. The reek of blood would probably be so evident to any vampire in this academy. They probably would just mourn over the loss of a good snack.

I've been trying to kill myself for the past week or more. I have been refusing to eat and been going out into the sun. I couldn't bring myself to bathe in the sun, but I stayed in the shade in fear. I would occasionally walk out into the sunlight, before rushing back into the shade like a crazy woman.

Being the new vampire at Black Rose Academy is so scary. I was turned from a human to a vampire, so I reek of humans. Everyone avoided me like a plague. They knew what I was and were disgusted.

Being turned into a vampire is very uncommon. Most vampires would suck the life out their preys. Being human and vampire disgusted everyone. Humans are just food for all vampires and are the most disgusting creatures on earth.

The only one who bothered to stay by me is Master Brett, the one who turned me into a vampire.

Here is how it happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was just a normal high school girl. I had dance class that day and decided to stay back a few more hours to practice. Before I knew it, it had become dark and I still had to walk home._

 _As I was walking home, I bumped into a man. He had red hair. So red that it reminded me of blood. His eyes matched his hair. He wore the most smug face ever and had the biggest smirk. His eyes screamed bloodlust. I did not realize what creature was before me._

 _Seconds later he struck. I was put under a sleeping spell and allured into a deep sleep. While I was sleeping, I could feel the sharp pain of him puncturing my neck. I could feel my strength draining. I'm feeling weaker and weaker. It hurts. His fangs staying in my throat and him sucking the holes on my neck to draw out more blood. He has sucked out so much blood that I fainted._

 _The first thing I felt was softness. I knew I was in a soft bed. I was in bliss. This was the softest bed I have laid in. As I opened my eyes, I only saw darkness. I only assumed it was nighttime since it can only be this dark at night. I tried to adjust to the darkness but I could not._

 _Just then I heard a groan. It startled me so I yelped. The room stayed silent. Deadly silent. Just then I was grabbed by the chin and I was forced to look into a stranger's glowing pink eyes. They were very enchanting and shined like a gem in the sunlight. I could probably keep looking into those eyes forever._

 _"You're very pretty miss."_

 _The stranger told me._

 _I blushed at his words. He then let go of my chin and his pink eyes stopped glowing. Suddenly the lights came on and I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness._

 _As I slowly opened my eyes, a blue cup appeared before me. I looked at it confusingly but still took it. I drank from the cup without looking at the mysterious liquid._

 _It tasted very sweet. It was very delicious. It had a sort of metallic taste to it but I didn't care._

 _As I was slowly drinking the unknown liquid, I shifted my eyes to see my savior._

 _He had very unusual hair. Dark blue at the tips and bright blue all around. Messy all around and sticking up at weird places. His pink eyes very much clashed with that blue hair of his, yet it oddly suit him. He wore blue pajamas in the pattern of plaid. He looked adorable in them. The cutest part was his blue, bunny slippers._

 _The cute boy stared at me the whole time while I drank from his cup._

 _"Thank you for the drink."_

 _I told him as I handed him back his cup._

 _The stranger took the cup from me and then smirked. He set the cup down on the nightstand and leaned down towards me. Then he licked my lips. Immediately blushed at this and covered at mouth_

 _"Sorry, you had a little something there."_

 _He casually said._

 _I poured at the stranger. Way to get me riled up for nothing._

 _"Thank you for saving me but I must get home."_

 _I told him._

 _"But you can't go home."_

 _He frowned._

 _I looked at him confusingly._

 _"Why?"_

 _I asked._

 _"You will turn into dust in the sun."_

 _He stated._

 _My eyes widen. What kind of game is this boy playing?_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _I asked._

 _His smirk only got wider._

 _"You're a vampire now, Megumi."_

 _He said._

 _I felt lightheaded right there. Me? A vampire? I was human yesterday. I went outside and went to school. I was normal._

 _"Remember the night you were attacked?"_

 _He asked me._

 _I stared blankly at him. But then a rush of memories flooded my mind. I remember being attacked by a vampire!_

 _"You're lucky I was there. You almost died if it wasn't for me."_

 _He said._

 _Died? As in dead?_

 _"But don't worry. You're safe now as my servant for all eternity."_

 _He said as his pink eyes glowed with pride._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Master Brett has been a kind master to me for all these years. I am grateful but I cannot stay here anymore.

I angled the knife to my neck. I felt the cold metal against my pulse. My heart was going a mile per second.

Just then the knife was yanked out of my hands. I glared at the only one who could have access to my dorm room, my roommate Brett.

"What the füćk do you think you're doing with this?"

He yelled.

"WHAT THE HÈŁŁ DO YOU THINK I'M DOING WITH IT?!"

I yelled back.

"I CAN'T KEEP LIVING HERE! I'M JUST A WASTE OF SPACE! I CAN'T- I CAN'T DO IT!"

I yelled at him, until my voice became hoarse.

Tears started springing up. I have no idea why though. His eyes soften as they look into mine. He then wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. Tears started to roll down my eyes by this. I buried my face into his shirt and hugged him back.

For a few minutes we just sat there hugging each other. I was a mess by then and could stop my tears. I don't know if I was angry or sad or happy or anything. I'm angry at him for stopping me. I'm sad for not dying, but then I'm happy I'm alive.

We separated for a bit. I was a sniffling mess. The tears stopped but I felt all stuffy. He soon raised my face for me to meet his eyes. His eyes screamed love and affection for me.

Just then he pressed his lips on mine. My sniffling ceased the minute they touched my lips. My eyes closed and I kissed back immediately. But then he started to force his tongue into my mouth. I could taste something familiar in his mouth. I never kissed him before now. This addicting taste is setting my senses on fire. I started to get a bit fierce with my kissing. I pushed my tongue into his mouth to get more of this intoxicating taste. I moved my legs, so I could straddle his hips. I started to grip his broad shoulders, digging my nails into his covered flesh.

Soon, my bloodlust kicks in. I push him away from me and attach my fangs to his neck. Thick, sweet blood floods into my mouth. His blood. His is the sweetest. My body craves for more as I start to grind my lower half with his. I hear him softly groaning as I keep grinding.

I finished off his neck with a lick of my tongue and just laid my head on his shoulder, panting heavily and blushing bright red at what I did.

After catching my breath, I look up to Brett, who is just smirking at me. I pout and playfully glare at him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I said.

"You didn't eat for days and I got a bit worried."

He frowned.

"Didn't mean you had to use your own blood to lure me in."

I said.

"You only get turned on by my blood."

He cheekily smiled.

I blushed. It was true, but I wasn't gonna admit to that.

"Besides, you were pretty sexy during your meal."

He told me as I got redder.

He laughed at my tomato face and pulled me down to my bed.

"I'm exhausted!"

He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled me towards his chest and instantly fell asleep.

I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
